


The Pit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh's enemies trespass before they toss him into a pit. Poor King Kooh finds himself stuck with Eems.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh’s shoulders slumped as he walked to his chamber. He glanced at Eems. There was a smile on the latter’s face.

‘’I’ll protect you from enemies again. They always flee from you. They are afraid of my ability to battle,’’ Eems said. He watched as King Kooh scowled. Eems looked sheepish. ‘’I’m talking quite a bit again?’’

King Kooh nodded. ‘’I’m too exhausted to remove your tongue, Eems,’’ he said. 

‘’That’s good to know,’’ Eems said. He still smiled. Eems viewed King Kooh rolling his eyes. ‘’We can battle more enemies tomorrow.’’ He heard the latter as he groaned. Eems never followed King Kooh into his chamber. ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow,’’ he said before he departed.

King Kooh walked to his bed and fell on it. *At least I’m not with Eems* he thought. He smiled and closed his eyes. 

Two hours later, King Kooh woke up. His eyes became wide while he was dragged by two enemies. His jaw dropped. King Kooh scowled before he struggled. ‘’Release me this instant! Trespassers!’’ he said.

King Kooh’s enemies smiled.

‘’You won’t be able to rule this world if you’re trapped in a pit. We’ll rule in your place,’’ one enemy said.

King Kooh’s eyes widened again. He ceased struggling after he saw a deep pit. His eyes were still wide. King Kooh never yelled as he was tossed into the pit. He winced as soon as he contacted the ground. After standing, he scowled at his enemies again.

The enemies departed.

King Kooh smiled. *At least I’m not with Eems now* he thought. King Kooh gasped the minute his enemies appeared with Eems. He stepped back after they threw Eems into the pit. 

Eems winced and stood. He smiled at King Kooh. ‘’Your enemies dragged you out of your bed? We’ll always be together,’’ Eems said.

One of King Kooh’s eyes widened as he trembled. He tried to climb out of the pit before he slid to the ground. He sat with his arms around his knees. King Kooh began to rest his head on his knees. 

Eems still smiled as he sat near his king. He linked arms with King Kooh and blushed. Eems began to rest his head on the latter’s shoulder. He viewed King Kooh scowling and trembling at the same time. 

King Kooh faced his happy enemies. ‘’Toss me into a snake pit!’’ He frowned after they still smiled and shook their heads. He turned to Eems.

‘’I’ll tell my life story now,’’ Eems said.

King Kooh struggled again.

‘’I was born…’’

 

The End


End file.
